popandjamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jam C69 1/2
Overview: Jam C69 (or C69 and 1/2 as he likes to call himself) was the Jam from the C96 universe and currently resides therein with his Pops C69. He has a complicated relationship with the counsel, being both black-listed due to threats and accusations, and an avid member and organizer of Counsel related activities. He is the president of the Jam-Nordstrom's Shopping Club, and has strong ties to The Jam-ler. Appearance: This Jam (originally) was a grape-flavored, but a tragic accident with EverJam's Crown, he became and Olive and Cinnamon replacement. Early History: '''Jam C69 1/2 began in this world as an ordinary condiment making his way in the busy world of men. He went to the Ontario Fabric School after Secondary, and majored in Semi-Synthetic Cellulose-based fibers and moved on from there into a antiquarian of fine silks for the Nordstrom's touch department. From then on, this Jam was permanently embroiled in the Nordstrom Affairs, and moved on to future projects such as opening the Largest Nordstrom's in existence in the Counsel Complex. Jam worked in a waffle hut in a mall during college where he met and was adopted by Fat Daddy, the former owner of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Jam through Fat Daddy into a boiling at of chocolate, and where his body fused with it, and he became chocolate sauce. He now resides in a bottle in the Jam's pantry. The factory was passed to Jam, but due to legal complications, it now belongs to the Jam-ler as his primary Thneed factory. Jam was discovered by Lemon Curd sometime after, and assigned with his original Pops, and they have been living together since. '''History with Pops C69: After moving in together, Pops thought the best way to break the ice between the two was to purchase a dog, thus they got Space Ball from their neighbor Rebeca, and her Hermit daughter Grace. Space Ball was the brother of Morgi, who currently resides with Rebeca and Grace. After 150 years of doing nothing, Lemon Curd and Emoji Pops were sent to retrieve the C96s for reassignment. They had overspent their time, and it was blatant to the counsel that they were not as volatile as a pair as the counsel had originally estimated. Jam had grown attached and did not want to leave his Pops, so he hired the Jam-ler to serve as a lawyer, and he black-mailed the counsel, protecting the C69s from any future grievances from the counsel. So far there has been no lasting effects, save the resentment the counsel feel towards Jam C69. In anther instance the escaped convicted criminal, EverJam took refuge in the basement of the C96's house. Jam and Pops were having an argument over what game to play during Space Ball's birthday party when EverJam burst upstairs. He turned Morgi, Rebeca, Grace, and Space Ball into Spicy Cheetos and held Jam and Pops hostage so that he could retrieve his crown from the counsel Treasury. Jam and Pops infiltrated the counsel guard and slathered EverJam in Butter, presenting him as a gold statue to the counsel in honor of Butter Battle War, fought 15,000 years ago. They took him into the Treasury, and there Jam met the corps of Ice Pops. No one really knows what happened, but when Jam left the Treasury, he as covered in bone dust, and had a weird half Jam hybrid child. A child which is now in the custody of Kentucky Pops, a bipartisan guardian appointed by the counsel due to the wondrous legal work of Magic Pops. After EverJam was convicted a second time, the crown was left in the custody of the C96s. Jam felt its power was too great for this world, or any world to handle, and he used the power of the crown to destroy it. However, when it imploded, it also blew up Jam, killing him in the process. Pops then had Liquidator Jam and Janitor Pops come by, and they evaluated and cleaned the mess, giving Pops 10,000 Spooky Bucks to pick out a new Jam from thepops and Jam Adoption Agency. Pops picked out the cheapest Jam, Oliver Twist Jam K88693 for 19.98 Spooky Bucks, kept the rest, and had Jam C69's memories imprinted on Oliver Twist. It wasn't until C69's funeral that he found out that he had died. Pops claimed it was the payback for that time when she faked her death, and everyone celebrated. Category:Jams Category:Characters